terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Script of Craze
The Script of Cthulhu is a 5% drop from Dr. Mad. it is readable, and serves no other purpose. It turns into scripts from 1 to 4. 1st Script Today, I discovered a statue, covered with grime and made of a strange, spongy stone. It was apparently carved into the form of a strange humanoid monster; with a head like a squid, a human body, and small wings. it looked so likelike that I decided to track its origins, surely there was a strange mystery behind this! It seemed otherworldly.I will record my findings here. 2nd Script Finally, success! after ten years of searching, I found a strange group of men, prowling a deep jungle. They were uttering unintelligible words, only a few which I made out: "Fungowx Cthulhu uldiap R'yleh zupdaha" I attracted their attention; indeed did they seem unhumanlike, so I thought perhaps this is involved with some strange writing I recently found on the bottom of the pedestal in which the statue was sitting upon. One of the most regular agreed to translate if I was to not report my spotting of them to anyone. I promised, and he said their speak was :All hail Cthulhu, High Priest, asleep under R'yleh" and the strange writing "In many moons comes Cthulhu's awakening" he said it was enchanted, and so to change every moon. Suddenly, I felt this madman had tricked me into keeping a secret that would drive me MAD! 3rd Script The reasonable madman took the statue in return for information: he said "Noble stranger, look for the moon upon the tide when the stars are right, and then Cthulhu shall you spy. Be warned: This is not what I think you really want." then he was off. I wrote his mysterious words down here, as not to forget. I traveled everywhere, asking and looking for what "the stars are right" meant. 4th Script ''After 4 long years, I decided to visit the madman again. He was not here where I had found him before. I searched for 6 months, and then find him on the beach, staring at the stars in the night with the rest of his pack. (I am writing this as I do it) sneaked forwards, for they were so still I thought them dead, until I found him looking at me. "The stars are right!" he screamed, soon accompanied by the rest. then I looked to sea. a ripple was bubbling along the surface, nearby a great ocean liner. the ripples soon became great waves, rocking the ship as if it was a toy one in a bathtub. Then a great scaly green island appeared, slime crawling down into the shadowy seas. the ship tooted in alarm, and rammed the island, only to bounce off, not making a dent. the island grew bigger, and suddenly two red, old eyes came out of the cold water. it stared at the ocean liner, and then emerged father to reveal a family of tentacles of a size i cannot measure. the ship tried to turn, but this monster emerged further, revealing a small set of dragon wings and a set of slimy, scaly arms. these arms grabbed the ship, and threw it into the sea, and no one ever saw it again. I was stricken dumb with fear and incomprehensible horror, but the madmen were wildly cheering and yelling in their strange tongue. ''Iran for cover of the trees, but before I made it the monster looked at me, and then (rip tear scribble rip) Category:Items Category:Drops